1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic observation apparatus for observing an eye of an examinee by imaging the eye.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an apparatus constructed to irradiate and scan a laser beam in two dimensions over an objective part to be observed such as a fundus and receives the beam reflected by the objective part by a photo-receiving element (a photo-detector) to produce an image of the objective part. The apparatus of this type can produce high resolution images as compared with a conventional fundus camera or the like. However, a further improved apparatus has been demanded to produce higher resolution images of the objective part.